Dr Sarah
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Songfic based on within you now with an extra chapter
1. Chapter 1

when i heard this song i just had to write a songfic about it. its only one chapter long, but feel free to check out my other story :-) i dont own Labby or characters, or david bowie (i wish) or the song, just my own idea - i think

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth sighed as he sat on the end of her bed. She was sleeping for now; the troubled look that haunted her ever since she had finished her degree and got her promotion worried him.

She looked so beautiful, the moonlight streaming through the window was almost poetic, and incredibly perfect, as was she. Jareth began to hum gently, tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind the sleeping woman's ear.

**How you turned my world, you precious thing **_which is why I can't just leave you alone_  
**You starve and near exhaust me **_all the nights I worried about her, the strain she's taking_**  
Everything I've done, I've done for you **_from taking Toby to sitting here, on this damn bed you wont even know I'm here, or have been_**  
I move the stars for no one **_not even myself_

You've run so long _she had, first from her dreams, from him, then through college_**  
You've run so far **_now look at her chief doctor at some hospital where they treat her like dirt_

Your eyes can be so cruel _the look in her eyes when she said those words, Sarah did you know what I meant? _He traced her jaw line softly**  
Just as I can be so cruel **_I was so cruel, making you choose between Toby and I _**  
Though I do believe in you **_I knew you'd make the right choice_

Yes I do _you did, I couldn't have lived with you after you deserted your brother_

Live without the sunlight _life without your smile_**  
Love without your heartbeat **_to never hold you_**  
I, I can't live within you **_I cant keep coming here_  
**I can't live within you** _its breaking my heart_

**(sigh)** _she doesn't even know I'm here, she never does and Jareth she'll never love you, she'll never love me, I'll never live within her heart_**  
**Tears had been seeping down his face and into his gloves for a while now**  
**Quietly so he couldn't even hear himself Jareth spoke **I, I can't live within you**

He rose to leave

"But you do, Jareth" a slender hand brushed away his tears and stopped him from leaving "you always did from when I first met you"

"Sarah….."

"Shhhhh" she whispered hugging him

Jareth closed his eyes just holding her was heaven Sarah leant back and smiled at him, a wicked glint in her eye, Jareth smiled back, showing his teeth.

---------------------------------------News just in-------------------

Dr Sarah Williams the Chief Doctor of SF Hospital has been reported missing

There has been no sign of a break in or struggle at her home in Seattle, however large amounts of glitter were found.

Police are asking for any witnesses to come forward


	2. Chapter 2

Okay you asked for a chapter from sarah's perspective? kinda hard to write them as if they are happening together but i tried! (#chuckles# even if i did have to make up the words)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah froze when she felt him enter the room, realising who it was she feigned sleep.

You don't know it  
But I can feel you there _your presence is far from unnoticable_  
I know you come  
You came for me?  
Why me? _What do you see?_

Didn't I defeat you?  
Didn't I hurt you?  
Didn't I kill you?  
Do you plot revenge?  
Midnight angel  
Who sits beside me as I sleep?

You're so hypnotising  
Through closed eyes I can feel you  
I can feel your every movement  
Your touch on my skin  
Like sin itself

Your plea comes clear  
Causing me to feel fear  
Is that goodbye?  
Never again? _I cant live without him here, he's my inspiration the only reason I survive…_

All I want is to stare into your eyes  
Feel you see me  
You to see me  
Just holding you would be heaven?

"Jareth…" Sarah called reaching out to stop him leaving


End file.
